


Commanding Officer

by shipping_forecast



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Jolto, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr ficlet, bottom!sholto, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_forecast/pseuds/shipping_forecast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody notices that Sholto does not sit down all day and that he moves with just the faintest limp. Nobody except John Watson, that is. When he catches the Major's eye, he permits himself just the faintest of smirks, because he knows exactly where that limp comes from and why his voice sounds slightly hoarser than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do it. Posting my ficlet here for posterity with minor modifications because hey, why not. You can find me over on tumblr as to-johnlock-hell-in-a-handbasket.

It is a hot dry day under the desert sun. It has been quiet of late, and the men are glad for the reprieve. But that does not mean they get to be lazy. Major Sholto keeps moving about the camp, barking orders, and the men are quick to obey their commanding officer.

Nobody notices that Sholto does not sit down all day and that he moves with just the faintest limp. Nobody except John Watson, that is. When he catches the Major's eye, he permits himself just the faintest of smirks, because he knows exactly where that limp comes from and why his voice sounds slightly hoarser than usual. He knows that James Sholto's uniform sleeves hide fading rope marks, and that his arse still smarts from the spanking he got last night, he knows his hole is just the slightest bit sore and clenches whenever he catches a glimpse of John. He knows there are bite marks under his collar and scratches on his knees. He knows all this, because he put them there.

John's cock twitches slightly at the memory of his lover kneeling before him, wrists tied behind his back, John's hands scrabbling for purchase on his too-short hair, pushing his head down as he fucks his mouth. He recalls the quiet whimpers as John slowly opens him up with his tongue. The wide-open eyes as John sinks into him. The muffled cries when John bites his shoulder, the blush on his cheeks when John calls him his good boy, the gasp when John gives him a command, his blissful face as he comes.

Major Sholto, the man who commands a regiment, is gone when they make love. There is only James, quick to obey his commanding officer.


End file.
